Artificial Angels
by Zodiac Angel
Summary: Inuyasha has just lost the love of his life. As a business agreement he accepts the prototype of a new creation, an AA. Strangely she's not all artificial and love always happens when you least expect it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This applies to all chapters if I don't remember it from now on.

A/N: I know I've got a project, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head.

Chapter 1

The rain drowned out the screams and yells of anger, pain and rage. Betrayal laced the air, suffocating them. They suffered together.

"Inuyasha," Her eyes became dim, her breath grew shallow. A bloody hand came to caress his cheek, her hands. Inuyasha cried, tears ran down his cheeks to leave dark circles on his clothes. The warmth of her skin was fading from her fingertips. All of a sudden a sharp pain raked across his cheek. His eyes widened in shock.

"I hate you, I cannot rest until I get my revenge." Blood ran in rivets down his face, mingling with his tears and the constant pour of rain water. "No." His voice chocked, her eyes narrowed in distaste. "No, I'd never . . ." His words were lost in the thunder, unheard. 

The color faded from her lips, words unsaid hung in the air. Her raven hair fanned around her head, emphasizing her pale skin and crimson lips. Those lips would never speak again. He'd never hear her voice ever again. Kikyo was dead.

"Kikyo . . ." 

The marks she left burned his cheek. Inuyasha clawed his other cheek, leaving identical marks to Kikyo's. Two jagged lines on each side of his face. His eyes burned red.

XXXXX

50 years later . . .

XXXXX

Inuyasha awakened. His body was drenched in sweat and his heart pounded in his chest like a drum. Kikyo. Everyday his thoughts were of her. Everyday he dreamed the same dream. Everyday he saw the exact same event play before his eyes. Over and over again like a never ending horror.

His horror.

He rubbed his hand over his eyes and ran his hand over the marks on his face. Not smooth and clean like his brother's, but jagged and uneven. They never healed, only grew purple in color and never vanished. A reminder of what he did.

Inuyasha sighed. The bed was specially made with down and silk, but it could have been steel wool. He needed sleep. 

"Inuyasha." He turned sharply towards the voice. A handsome man stood in the doorway with brown hair tied back into a low ponytail and violet eyes. Miroku. "What do you want now?" Inuyasha knew his voice sounded annoyed, but he just wasn't in the mood for his best friend's conquest stories.

"Inuyasha, I've been thinking,"

"You think?"

"Yes," Miroku said indignantly. "And quite a lot thank you very much."

"You're not welcome."

"I think you need a new love in your life."

"You think so huh?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, and so does your father and mother."

"Really? Well I'm just not in the mood."

"They've scheduled a meeting. You're to be there at noon."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. His parents already made the meeting, he might as well go.

"What's it about?" Miroku coughed into his hand and Inuyasha sat up. Miroku was uncomfortable.

"You know how your father's business partner Naraku Onigumo is into technology right? Well, he's developed a proto-type for a new creation." Miroku paused for a fraction of a second and Inuyasha grew suspicious. "He needs to test it and your father said you could. You have some spare time and with no mate or pups you can see how it is and if the proto-type needs some renovations and such. Your father already agreed."

Miroku flinched and braced himself for the storm. "Fine, I'll be there at noon. You have to come too, though." What happened to Inuyasha? Before, he would've yelled and argued against this, now he agreed easily and there seemed to be no spirit inside him. When Kikyo died she took not only his heart but his soul.

"Alright Inuyasha. I'll go too."

XXXXX 

Inutaisho frowned. There seemed no way around it. He was blocked from all corners and the white intimidated him. They had forced him into a difficult position, one he could not get out of. With no other moves left, he moved his knight, advancing him forward. Inutaisho glared at her, the smile she had on her face was one of cunning and excitement.

"Izayoi, you haven't won yet." He glared at her white queen, as if just by staring at it the damn thing would go away and leave a free space for his other pieces to move. She laughed and moved her bishop forward. Izayoi scanned the board and clapped her hands in excitement. 

"Checkmate!" Inutaisho's mouth hung open in surprise and disbelief. Never. He glanced over the board. She was right, he was blocked from all angles. He growled low in his throat and looked like he wanted to smash the little things to bits. Izayoi laughed even louder. "You were going to lose sometime." She took his hand and led him over to the desk. "Now do some work. You're behind on the papers."

Inutaisho sighed in defeat. "You're right, Izayoi." He pouted like a child. "I hate work." She laughed and pulled him to her, hugging his head to her chest. "Why not give it all to Miroku? He could use the work to drag his mind out of the gutter.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

"Now there's an idea."

"Oh no you don't!" Miroku stood in the doorway of the office. He was red faced and laboring for breath. Figures the damn place would be all the way across the estate. Stupid Inutaisho. "I don't want your work load. I got Inuyasha to agree to the meeting, but I'm going to have to go too." Inutaisho smiled. "Thank you Miroku. You may go now."

Miroku nodded and exited the room.

As the door shut with a resounding click Izayoi narrowed her eyes at her mate. "What's this now? A meeting? What's it about Inutaisho?" All of a sudden his suit seemed too small and uncomfortable. He was sweating. Shit. Shit. And double shit. Damn it. "Uh, well Izayoi. It's just a business meeting. Inuyasha will meet with Naraku and test out a new proto-type before it actually goes on the market. Nothing to worry about."

Izayoi narrowed her eyes, skeptical. "Uh huh." 

The look in her eyes was scathing. He was in trouble. This probably meant he'd sleep in a guest bed room. Again.

"So?"

"What?" He'd probably get attacked.

"What is the proto-type called?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"AA, Artificial Angels."

XXXXX

"So, which one should he try?"

Naraku ran his hand through his hair. A sadistic smile graced his face, making him seem bestial. He pointed to a glass cylinder large enough for a human to occupy. In the water a dark shape was blurred from the bubbles that continually rose up from the bottom. 

"That one. We'll give him that one."

XXXXX

Noon

XXXXX

"I don't know why I agreed to this. Miroku hurry up. I want this over and done." Inuyasha was frustrated beyond belief. Stupid Miroku was doing stupid things again to stupid women they met in the stupid lobby. 

"Mr. Taisho I presume?" A woman about thirty walked up to greet them. She wore glasses and her short hair was pulled back by two clips on the right side. Inuyasha nodded. "Very good. I am Hitomi Higurashi. I am a key member of the team that created the proto-type. Please follow me. Mr. Onigumo is waiting."

He nodded and grabbed the collar of Miroku's shirt. Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise but she turned and began walking down the lobby to a hallway on the left. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the place. White walls, white doors, windows occasionally here and there. 

It was like an asylum. 

They walked quietly, taking in their surroundings.

Hitomi's voice broke the silence. "Here we are Mr. Taisho." They were standing in front of huge oak doors. They were enormous, roughly the size of an elephant. The doors groaned open, Inuyasha and Miroku followed Hitomi inside. They were greeted with the sight of Naraku sitting at the opposite end of a large oaken desk. A hooded figure sat beside him.

"Welcome. Please sit down." They did so obligingly. "Now I know you both don't know much about this meeting, so let me fill you in.

"AA, Artificial Angels is an experiment moreover than an actual marketing idea. We are trying to create the ideal woman. A beautiful woman with no flaws, kind of like an angel, hence the name." Miroku's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "A perfect woman? With a perfect body and everything? For real?" Naraku laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yes, everything."

He placed his head upon his hands and fixed Inuyasha with a steady gaze, it made him nervous. "Now Inuyasha, we've experimented and we're pretty sure it will go smoothly, but if there are any complications, you must notify us immediately. The angel should just be compliant and do whatever you say. She eats, sleeps, talks, does everything a normal woman would do, except she is much more beautiful and elegant."

Inuyasha nodded and took a drink of water from a glass Hitomi handed him. This 'angel' was like a robot doll. Easy.

Naraku cleared his throat dramatically. "Now Inuyasha, feast your eyes on the perfect woman of any man's dream. He whipped off the hood from the head of the doll. The glass in his hand shattered from his strength. The sharp shards dug into his skin drawing blood. 

Miroku stood up quickly, upsetting his chair. "Naraku! You must be joking!" Naraku wore a confused expression. "Is something wrong? Is it not pleasing?" Miroku sputtered. Inuyasha stayed silent, staring at the doll with unblinking red eyes.

Her eyes were cast downward, though he could see her eyes were brown. He knew those eyes. Her cream colored skin was not the same pale skin as before. Her hair was different too. The raven locks fell in waves down her back, instead of straight like before. The rose colored lips parted to speak but she stayed silent.

Here. Now. After fifty years. Why?

Miroku's voice rang out and echoed off the walls. "No. Isn't there another? Any other?" Naraku shook his head. "I'm sorry, no. It's this or none. Inutaisho signed the contract but I could annul it."

There was the sound of a chair sliding on the floor. Both men looked up to see Inuyasha walking across the room towards the doll. Inuyasha kneeled by the girl. She moved her head towards his and lifted her eyes. Warm, not cold. He placed a hand on her cheek. She didn't turn away. Her skin was soft and supple, real. 

"Her name." His voice was barely audible, like the faintest whisper of a breeze. 

Naraku coughed. "I'm sorry. Please repeat that." He could hear him loud and clear.

"Kagome." All eyes turned to Hitomi standing by her chair.

"Her name is Kagome."

A/N: Tell me what you think. Hate it love it. Reviews keep me going! 


End file.
